Weihnachtswrestling
by keren-happuch
Summary: Das Verschwinden einer magischen Spezies hat böse Konsequenzen für die Zauberwelt. Auf der Suche nach den kleinen Wesen erlebt Severus selbst ein kleines Weihnachtswunder. (SSHG, AU, post-VWII)
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Weihnachtswrestling  
Rating: P16  
Pairing: SSHG  
Worte: 8800  
Disclaimer: Alles JKRs. Nix meins. Oh, doch. Die Adventskranzlinge gehören mir.

* * *

1.

„Wrathling? Was zur Hölle soll das sein?"

„Fluch nicht so kurz vor Weihnachten, Severus. Das gehört sich nicht."

Minerva war zwar beinahe hundert Jahre alt und die beiden Zaubererkriege hatten deutliche Spuren an ihr hinterlassen, doch Severus schämte sich trotzdem wie ein Schuljunge, wenn sie ihn rügte. Seltsam, dass er erst sechsundfünfzig Jahre alt werden musste, bevor er ihre wohlmeinende Autorität anerkennen konnte.

„Was sind Wrathlings?", fragte er erneut.

„Wreathlings, Severus, Wreathlings. Und nein", sie hob die Hand, als er ihr ins Wort fallen wollte, „das sind keine von Ms. Lovegoods Kreaturen."

Missmutig setzte er die Lesebrille auf, die er seit einigen Jahren benötigte. Das Alter hatte seinen Tribut gefordert und er konnte nicht länger die Schädigung am Sehnerv, die das Gift Naginis verursacht hatte, ausgleichen. Er hasste diese ständige Erinnerung an das Haustier seines ehemaligen Meisters. Trotzdem war er dankbar, dass er nur mit einer recht geringen Einschränkung leben musste, denn entgegen aller anderslautenden Gerüchte lebte er gerne. Minerva hatte wesentlich mehr Schäden von den Flüchen und Kampfverletzungen davongetragen. Das Zittern ihrer Hände, das zu einer schlecht lesbaren Handschrift führte, war einer davon. Die winzigen Buchstaben, die sie auf das Papier setzte, waren völlig verwackelt. Severus stellte mit Bedauern fest, dass sie durch ihre Behinderungen nicht kompatibel fest. Gerade, als sie eine stabile Freundschaft aufgebaut hatten, fiel das ins Gewicht. Es war nicht fair, dass Voldemort auch knapp zwanzig Jahre nach seinem verdienten Ende so viel Einfluss hatte.

„Tatsächlich." Er hatte den Buchstaben entdeckt. „Wreathlings." Er ließ den Pergamentfetzen auf den Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin gleiten und setzte die Brille ab. „Also?"

Minerva seufzte und legte die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Deinen Worten entnehme ich, dass du nicht weißt, worum es sich bei Wreahtlings handelt." Sie seufzte erneut, doch Severus meinte, die Worte „kein Wunder" gehört zu haben. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander und wartete. Es war zwecklos, auf Minervas Sticheleien einzugehen. Sie war die Mutter, die er dank seines gewalttätigen Vaters als Junge nicht haben durfte. Vielleicht hätte er von Eileen diese liebevoll-strenge Mutterliebe bekommen, wenn Tobias Snape nicht allen Lebensmut aus ihr herausgeprügelt gehabt hätte.

„Wreatlings sind eine Unterart der Wichtel, die um Weihnachten herum besonders oft gesichtet werden. Ursprünglich in Deutschland beheimatet, haben sie sich mittlerweile in vielen Ländern der Erde verbreitet. Leider geht ihre Population zurück, was ernste Folgen hat."

„Tatsächlich." Er wusste noch nicht, warum Minerva ihm das erzählte, und wurde ungeduldig.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wärest mit der Spezies vertraut. Das würde dir die Aufgabe erheblich erleichtern. Nun gut. Hermione wird sich auf das Beste vorbereitet haben." Sie schob ihm einen Umschlag zu, der das Siegel des Ministeriums der Magie trug.

„Aufgabe?" Ihm schwante Übles. „Das ist wieder so ein Himmelfahrtskommando, auf das Shacklebolt mich schicken will, oder?" Er beäugte den Umschlag misstrauisch.

„Weihnachten, nicht Himmelfahrt." Minerva schien sich zu amüsieren. „Aber ja, ich fürchte, Kingsley hält dich für den besten Mann dafür."

„Er hält mich für den einzigen Mann dafür", brummte Severus. Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass er von seinen Kriegsverbrechen freigesprochen wurde, und hatte sogar die breite Masse der Gesellschaft davon überzeugen können, dass er Albus Dumbledore nicht aus purer Boshaftigkeit getötet hatte. Im Gegenzug ließ er den Minister so viele Gefallen von ihm fordern wie er wollte. Zum einen, weil es eine gute Möglichkeit war, die Schuldgefühle, die ihn trotz oder gerade wegen seines Freispruchs plagten, in Schach zu halten. Dem Minister zur Verfügung zu stehen war ein deutlich angenehmerer Weg, der Zauberwelt seine Schulden abzubezahlen, als in einer Zelle in Askaban sinnlose Tätigkeiten im Rahmen der neu eingeführten Beschäftigungstherapie zu verrichten. Zum anderen belebten die Aufträge Shacklebolts seinen Alltag ungemein. Severus war ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass dies seine größte Motivation war. Die Zauberwelt und er sollten längst quitt sein. Schließlich waren die Kriege nicht allein seine Schuld gewesen.

Er überflog Kingsleys Schreiben, fand darin jedoch kaum mehr Informationen als die, die Minerva ihm bereits gegeben hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was diese Wreahtlings waren und warum ihr Verschwinden so schrecklich war. Spezies starben aus, entwickelten sich weiter oder wurden ausgerottet, das war sowohl in der Muggel- als auch in der magischen Welt bekannt. Warum diese Wichtelart wichtig genug war, um dem entgegenzuwirken, musste er ebenso herausfinden wie das Wie. Er freute sich darauf, dem vorweihnachtlichen Chaos des Schlosses zu entkommen.

Nachdem er die Details seiner Freistellung mit Minerva besprochen hatte, verabschiedete er sich, um mit seiner Recherche zu beginnen.

„Moment." Am Durchgang zur Wendeltreppe hielt er inne und drehte sich um. „Sagtest du, Granger ist auch dabei?"

Minerva grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Severus stöhnte theatralisch.

* * *

„Kranzlinge, oder besser: Adventskranzlinge, so heißen sie auf Deutsch, sind eine Unterart der Wichtel. Sie sind im Aussehen den Cornwallwichteln ähnlich, allerdings sind sie dunkelgrün und wesentlich kleiner. Und sie sind nicht so gemein. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar."

„Kranzlinge." Er wand seine Zunge um das fremdsprachige Wort. Granger beherrschte es perfekt, worüber er sich nicht wunderte. Was für ihn Zaubertränke, Arithmantik und auch Muggelphysik waren, war für sie Heilkunde, Zauberkunst und Sprachen. Eigentlich ergänzten sie sich gut.

„Ernsthaft, Snape? Ich versuche dir zu erklären, was das Problem ist, und du kannst schon das erste Wort nicht verstehen?"

Er mochte Granger, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde. Offiziell war sie Heilerin Weasley, doch für ihn würde sie immer Granger bleiben. Allerdings hatte sie nicht mehr viel mit dem nervigen Gör gemeinsam, das sie einst gewesen war. Vor einigen Jahren hatte sie sich von ihrem idiotischen Ehemann getrennt, der ihr die gemeinsamen Kinder aufs Auge gedrückt und sich zu seinem Bruder nach Europa verdrückt hatte. Wenigstens schienen die beiden Weasleysprösslinge Grangers Intelligenz geerbt zu haben. Er dankte Gott für dieses kleine Wunder, denn ab dem nächsten Schuljahr käme er in den noch zweifelhaften Genuss, ihre Älteste zu unterrichten. Seitdem ihre Kinder – ganz Muggel – die Grundschule besuchten, hatte Granger ihren Beruf wiederaufgenommen. Doch statt endlose Schichten im Sankt-Mungo-Hospital zu schieben, hatte sie sich fortgebildet und war nun eine der wenigen anerkannten Psychotherapeuten in der Zauberwelt Großbritanniens. Ihr Spezialgebiet waren Angststörungen und Suchtproblematiken, und von beidem gab es genug Betroffene nach dem letzten Krieg. Das Ausmaß der Störungen kam oft erst Jahre später zum Vorschein und es mangelte ihr nicht an Patienten. Er pflegte regen Kontakt mit ihr, weil sie manchmal ihren Klienten Tränke verschrieb, um die herkömmliche Behandlung zu unterstützen oder zu beschleunigen. Die meisten hatten Einwände dagegen, dass sie Tränke aus dem Sankt Mungos anforderte, denn in der recht kleinen Gemeinschaft der Zauberer kannte jeder jeden und Grangers Patienten fürchteten um ihren Ruf. Sie zauberte dann immer ihren „absolut verschwiegenen, vertrauenswürdigen Tränkemeister" aus dem Ärmel. Für besonders vertrauenswürdig hielt er sich selbst nicht, doch Grangers Patienten schienen ihr aus der Hand zu fressen. Es war wohl auch hilfreich, dass sie nicht wussten, wer die Beruhigungstränke und empfindungsdämpfenden Elixire tatsächlich braute – und in welche er hineinspuckte, bloß weil er es konnte. (In den Trank für Narzissa Malfoy beispielsweise, aber das war ein ganz anderes Thema.)

„Snape! Hörst du überhaupt zu?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte er beleidigt und ließ seine Gedanken wieder schweifen. Granger hatte irgendetwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht, sie gekämmt oder so etwas in der Art, und ihr Kostüm unter dem Reiseumhang schien neu zu sein. Interessiert beobachtete Severus seine Reaktion auf eine Frau, die in geschmackvollen, aber enganliegenden Kleidern vor ihm in seinen Räumlichkeiten stand. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er für so etwas längst entweder zu abgebrüht oder zu alt war. Und doch konnte er weder den Blick von ihr abwenden noch das angenehme aber unangebrachte Gefühl von Wärme abstellen, das sich in ihm breitmachte. Er fragte sich, ob Minerva in Albus' Trickkiste gestöbert und irgendeinen Mistelzweigzauber entwickelt hatte, der bewirkte, dass er Granger plötzlich attraktiv fand. Fasziniert beobachtete er die Bewegungen ihrer Lippen und fragte sich, was wohl passierte, wenn er sie einfach küsste. Ihr unvermitteltes Schweigen brachte ihn etwas aus dem Konzept, doch wie die meisten Männer konnte er auf Anhieb die letzten Worte der Frau zitieren und instinktiv korrekt darauf reagieren.

„Können wir?"

„Selbstverständlich, Granger."

* * *

Der Frieden hatte ihn unaufmerksam werden lassen. In den Jahren seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords war er weich geworden und seine Reflexe, die sein Überleben als Spion gesichert hatten, waren verkümmert. Nur deshalb lief er kurze Zeit später neben Granger über Hogwarts' Ländereien bis zum großen schmiedeeisernen Tor, hinter dem sich der Apparationspunkt befand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hin wollte, und klammerte sich hoffnungsvoll an Minervas Einschätzung, dass seine Expeditionspartnerin sich gut vorbereitet hätte. Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm lenkte ihn ein wenig ab, doch das Gefühl, während der Seit-an-Seit-Apparation zerquetscht zu werden, war so unangenehm wie eh und je.

Die Apparation schien ewig zu dauern. Noch eine Sekunde länger und er hätte das Bewusstsein verloren, fürchtete Severus. Endlich fühlte er den Boden unter seinen Füßen und holte tief Luft, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen, bevor er sich umsah. Er entdeckte nichts als Bäume. Die meisten von ihnen reckten ihre kahlen Äste nach oben. In der eiskalten Luft stand sein Atem in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihm. Seine Stimmung fiel auf das Niveau der Temperatur.

„Wo hast du uns hingebracht, du dummes Mädchen?" Natürlich hatte sie ihm alles erklärt, doch es war ganz allein ihre Schuld, dass er nicht zugehört hatte. Ihr gehörten schließlich die Kurven und die roten Lippen und das Funkeln ihrer Augen, das ihn nicht klar denken ließ.

„So siehst du mich also?"

Bevor er antworten konnte, lief sie schon weiter in den Wald hinein. Ihr Reiseumhang wehte schwungvoll hinter ihr her und Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte er, doch Granger war bereits zu weit entfernt, um ihn zu hören. Er hatte getan, was er in Stresssituationen immer tat und sich mit verletzenden Worten Zeit erkauft, um sich zu orientieren. Severus fragte sich, warum er in diesem Fall so viel Bedauern empfand. Es schmerzte ihn beinahe körperlich, die Traurigkeit in Grangers Augen zu sehen, nachdem er sie angefahren hatte.

„Granger, warte!"

Sie drehte sich weder um noch verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt. Severus konnte in der beginnenden Dämmerung zwischen den dunklen Bäumen ihre Silhouette nur noch schwer ausmachen und empfand eine irrationale Angst, sie zu verlieren. Er griff nach drastischen Maßnahmen.

„Hermione!" Ihr Name klang nicht schlecht, wenn er ihn aussprach, und ungebetene Überlegungen machten sich breit. Er konnte nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er ihren Namen nicht mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme rief, sondern zärtlich oder gar leidenschaftlich.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und eilte dem Objekt seiner unvermittelten Begierde nach.

* * *

Sie stand zwischen mehreren Tannen, die den Buchenwald durchbrachen. Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass nur Zauberer dieses Gebiet des Waldes betreten konnten. Granger starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf einen Zweig der größten Tanne, der sich knapp oberhalb ihres Kopfes befand.

„Psst!", machte sie, als Severus näherkam. „Spürst du das, Snape?"

Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, weil ihm nichts einfallen wollte. Er spürte nichts, doch er konnte die Frau nicht anblaffen, die in stummer Aufregung vor ihm stand und ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Nur langsam fiel ihm etwas auf.

„Es fehlt etwas."

Granger nickte enthusiastisch.

„Was du bemerkst, ist die Abwesenheit negativer Einflüsse, sowohl innerlicher als auch äußerlicher." Sie dozierte schon wieder, doch er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn sie weiterhin so dicht bei ihm stünde. Er beobachtete fasziniert, dass sich ihre Atemwolken mischten und gemeinsam nach oben entwichen.

„Da ist ein Nest." Sie bog die Zweige vorsichtig auseinander und Severus sah eine Art Spinnennetz, das sich dicht am Stamm entlangspannte. In die silbern glitzernden Fäden waren unzählige Tannennadeln verflochten, so dass winzige Hängematten entstanden.

„Es ist leer", flüsterte er und Granger ließ die Zweige zurückgleiten. Gemeinsam untersuchten sie noch mehrere der umstehenden Bäume. Überall fanden sie verlassene Wichtelnester.

„Wir wissen also, wo diese Wrestlings waren." Ihre Augen leuchteten mit unterdrücktem Lachen, als er sich versprach. Je weiter sie sich von den Bäumen mit den Nestern entfernten, um so mehr fühlte er sich wieder wie sein eigenes Selbst, und er musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht zu rügen. Er beließ es bei einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und Granger war intelligent genug, seinen Fehler nicht zu kommentieren.

„Die Wreathlings", korrigierte er sich.

„Oder Kranzlinge." Sie konnte es doch nicht lassen, und Severus massierte seine Nasenwurzel. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. „Wenn du mir bitte deinen Arm leihen würdest, könnte ich uns zum Hotel bringen."

Er studierte den Boden unter seinen Füßen, während sie sich weiter von der Tannenschonung entfernten. Irgendwo raschelte ein größeres Tier im trockenen Laub und Severus spürte, wie sie den Bannkreis um die fremde Baumart verließen. Als er wieder aufsah, war die Freude aus Grangers Gesicht verschwunden.

„Wo genau ist unser Hotel?"

„Oh, es ist ein ganz hübsches Örtchen. Das Hotel ist in einer ehemaligen Burg untergebracht, direkt über einem See. Sagt dir der Name Waldeck etwas? Nein? Also, das liegt ziemlich in der Mitte Deutschlands. Die Burg selbst hat eine interessante Geschichte, und dann gibt es da noch die Sage von den Hollen und König Erck, die sich die Muggel erzählen." Sie lachte. „Natürlich wissen wir, dass es keine Sage ist. Ich bin so froh, eine Hexe zu sein! Was ich sonst alles verpassen würde!"

Severus holte tief Luft, doch er schluckte die Rüge hinunter, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag.

„Hermione", knurrte er und sie hörte tatsächlich auf zu reden und griff nach seinem Arm, den er ihr endlich reichte.

* * *

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Hermione Granger. Ich habe ein Doppelzimmer reserviert."

Granger hatte aus ihren letzten Erfahrungen gelernt und nur ein Zimmer gebucht. Severus hatte nichts dagegen. Bei ihren letzten Reisen – einmal zu einer Konferenz und das andere Mal bei einem früheren Auftrag Shacklebolts – hatte es diese lästigen Komplikationen gegeben. Die gebuchten Zimmer waren entweder bereits anderweitig vergeben worden oder unbenutzbar gewesen, so dass sie sich jedes Mal eher peinlich berührt bereiterklären mussten, sich in einen gemeinsamen Raum einquartieren zu lassen. Granger hatte anscheinend beschlossen, dieses Theater deshalb von vorneherein auszuschließen. Severus konnte das nur recht sein, obwohl er hoffte, dass seine neue Faszination für Grangers Äußeres nicht zu unbeholfenen Erklärungsversuchen führen würde. Er würde seinen Körper an die Kandarre nehmen und sich jegliche Reaktionen auf ihre Nähe verbieten müssen.

Da er den Translationszauber nicht stab- und wortlos beherrschte, drang er erneut in die Gedanken der Rezeptionistin ein, um zu verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Diesen interkommunikativen Effekt der Legillimentik hatte er durch Zufall entdeckt und machte es sich nun zunutze, dass Gedanken sich nicht in Fremd- oder Muttersprachen manifestierten, sondern einfach da waren und verstanden wurden. Er sah sich selbst durch die Augen der älteren Frau und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie ihn wohlwollend betrachtete. Seinem graumelierten Haar fehlte der ölige Glanz, gegen den kein Shampoo oder Tonikum half, und seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher und beinahe attraktiv zu nennen. Granger dagegen wirkte blass und langweilig, und Severus spürte die Eifersucht der Frau, als sie nach Eheringen an ihren Händen suchte. Sie hielt sie für eine reiche Exzentrikerin, die mit ihrem distinguierten Gentlemanfreund Dinge anstellen wollte, die Severus erröten und den mentalen Kontakt abbrechen ließen. Er bekam noch mit, dass sich Grangers Gesicht in das der Rezeptionistin verwandelte, und schauderte heftig.

Seine Begleiterin sah ihn irritiert an, bevor sie sich wieder der Frau zuwandte, die ihr mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit die Schlüsselkarte überreichte. Wenn Severus nicht einen Blick in ihren Kopf riskiert gehabt hätte, wäre auch er davon getäuscht worden. Die Rezeptionistin spiele ihre Rolle gut.

Severus machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Granger besonders zuvorkommend und mit ausladender Geste seinen Arm anzubieten, um die Frau zu ärgern, die so gering von ihr dachte.

* * *

Das Zimmer war winzig und bot gerade genug Platz für ein Doppelbett, einen Sekretär und die Schiebetür zum Badezimmer. Ausdehnungszauber kamen leider nicht in Frage, da das Reinigungspersonal Verdacht schöpfen würde. Außerdem genoss Severus die resultierende Nähe zu Granger.

„Also", fragte er, während er aus dem in die dicken Außenmauern eingelassenen Fenster sah, „was machen wir hier?" Er berührte die Zweige des Tannengestecks, das auf der Fensterbank stand, und fühlte dieselbe Ruhe wie in der Schonung im Wald. „Finden wir hier die Wrestlings?" Er wollte Granger lachen hören und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Du hast nicht zugehört, oder?"

Er trauerte dem Klang ihres Lachens nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war so friedlich in dem kleinen Raum, dass ihm nicht einmal einfiel, wie er ihr die Schuld für seine Unaufmerksamkeit zuschieben konnte.

Granger trat neben ihn ans Fenster und die Luft schien ihm nicht mehr zu reichen. Ihre Nähe ließ ihm heiß werden und er griff an seinen Kragen, um den obersten Knopf zu lösen.

„Sieh ihn dir an", forderte sie leise und deutete auf das Gesteck. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass im Grün verborgen ein kleines Wesen lag, das schlief. Seine Haut war dunkelgrün und leicht stachelig. Es hatte große Ohren und eine spitze Nase, hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

„Das ist ein", sie kicherte, „Wrestling. Sieht doch sehr friedlich aus, nicht wahr? Nur Hexen und Zauberer können sie sehen, doch auch die Muggel sind auf sie angewiesen."

„Friedenswichtel!" Severus fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Märchen", staunte er.

„Sie sind genauso ein Märchen wie die Heiligtümer des Todes", konterte Granger leise.

„Friedenswichtel", wiederholte er und betrachtete die Kreatur ehrfürchtig. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich existieren. Der Erzählung nach lebten Friedenswichtel in den wärmeren Monaten in Tannenwäldern und taten, was Wichtel eben taten. Ihre eigentliche Aufgabe erfüllten sie jedoch im Winter. Dann sorgte nämlich ihr Hüter dafür, dass sie in den Weihnachtsbäumen und Tannengestecke einen warmen Platz zum Überwintern fanden. Sie hielten darin Winterschlaf und zogen ihre Energie aus den negativen Gedanken, die es um sie herum gab. Sie banden Hass und Streit in dem glitzernden Staub, den sie absonderten und der sie am Ende des Winters wie ein Kokon umhüllen würde, aus dem sie wie der sprichwörtliche Schmetterling kriechen würden. Durch die Friedenswichtel wurde die Weihnachtszeit erst ruhig und besinnlich. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Verschwinden untersucht werden musste!

* * *

„Er sieht so friedlich aus." Granger seufzte. Severus seufzte auch, denn ihre Bewegung brachte sie näher und in ihm erwachte der Wunsch, sie zu küssen und die Fantasie der Rezeptionistin Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

„Wo hast du eigentlich deine Kinder gelassen?" Es war ihm egal, was er sagte, solange sie nur wieder auf Abstand ging. Er würde sich blamieren und die Freundschaft zerstören, die erst im letzten Jahr gewachsen war, wenn sie weiterhin ihre weichen Rundungen in die Nähe seines Körpers brachte, dessen Nervenzellen begeistert jede Regung weiterleiteten.

„Bei Gram und Granda Granger", murmelte sie abgelenkt, und dann besaß sie die Frechheit, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen. Severus unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als seine Selbstbeherrschung dahinschmolz.

„Hermione", warnte er.

„Severus."

Es war nur ihre Schuld, dass sie das Abendessen verpassten.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„So, diese Wrestlings…"

„Kranzlinge, Severus. Es ist wirklich nicht mehr lustig." In ihren Augen nistete trotz ihrer Worte ein Lächeln. Der geruhsame Tagesbeginn mit Frühstück im Bett hatte ausfallen müssen, weil Granger – Hermione – sich an den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit erinnert hatte. Sie saßen im Speisesaal und genossen den Blick über einen Stausee, der direkt unterhalb der Burg lag, in der ihr Hotel war. Severus fühlte sich fast wie zu Hause in Hogwarts, wenn auch mit deutlich mehr Komfort wie den warmen Teppichen, den warmen Heizkörpern und dem warmen Körper, der seit dem letzten Abend sein Bett teilte. Das verschlafene Lächeln, das sie ihm halb verdeckt von ihrer Teetasse zuwarf, weckte die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht.

Normalerweise besuchte Severus eine Bar in Muggellondon oder Edinburgh, wenn er sein zölibatäres Dasein nicht mehr aushielt. Doch auch dort fand er ohne ein gewisses Maß an Alkohol (seitens der Frau) und große Selbstbeherrschung und Verleugnung der Persönlichkeit (auf seiner Seite) keine willige Bettgefährtin. Vor Hermione hatte er sich nicht verstellen müssen. Sie kannte ihn und den Zynismus, den Ärger und die Launenhaftigkeit, die ihn ausmachten, und sie hatte ihm trotzdem erlaubt, sie zu berühren. Er hatte sie küssen dürfen, sie streicheln und ihr viele zufriedene Laute entlocken können. Sie hatte ihm noch mehr gegeben und sie hatten sich in der Leidenschaft verloren und gefunden.

Er wagte nicht, an eine Zukunft zu denken, und wünschte sich doch, dass es eine solche für sie gäbe. Seine Miene musste ihr verraten haben, was er dachte, denn Hermione wurde unter seinem Blick rot. Severus wusste, wie weit diese Röte über ihren Körper reichte, und seine Finger kribbelten in der Hoffnung, sie bald wieder erhitzt und befriedigt neben sich liegen zu sehen.

Unruhig rutschte er auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Wieso mussten wir nach Deutschland apparieren? Ich dachte, sie würden überall verschwinden?" Mit purer Willenskraft kam er auf das Thema zurück. Da sie beinahe allein im Saal waren, konnten sie ungestört reden, ohne die einschlägigen Zauber verwenden zu müssen.

„Ihre Population schrumpft überall dort, wo die Weihnachtstraditionen aufgegeben werden. In vielen Haushalten gibt es keine Adventskränze oder Tannengestecke mehr, oder es werden solche aus Kunststoff verwendet. Dort können die Kranzling nicht ihr gutes Werk tun. Es ist dort eine erhöhte Bereitschaft zur häuslichen Gewalt zu beobachten. Das war absehbar und beunruhigt die Regierungen der … unserer Welt nicht, da es vor allem die andere Seite betrifft." Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihr zuzuhören. Es war informativ und er staunte darüber, dass sie sich dieses Wissen in vermutlich sehr kurzer Zeit angeeignet hatte, doch er staunte noch mehr über die weiche Haut ihrer Hände, die er mit dem Daumen streichelte. Ihre Lippen waren noch rot von seinen Küssen und er hatte Probleme damit, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie würde es jedoch nicht gutheißen, wenn er den Höhlenmensch gab und sie zurück in ihr Zimmer schleifte. Er war ernsthaft versucht, es trotzdem zu tun und die Konsequenzen später zu ertragen. Hermione schien zu merken, dass er abgelenkt war, und ließ bereitwillig seine Hand los, als er sich überwand und sie zurückzog. Er vermisste den Kontakt sofort und funkelte sie missmutig an, doch seine Konzentration kehrte zurück. Mit einer mentalen Notiz, dringend an seiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten zu müssen, die sich einzig dank einer willigen Frau verabschiedet hatte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und forderte ebenjene Frau auf, weiterzusprechen.

„Was allerdings die Alarmglocken der Regierung vor allem in Deutschland schrillen lässt, ist die erhöhte Selbstmordrate unter Zauberern in den letzten Wochen seit dem ersten Advent. Der Hüter der Kranzlinge der Enklave, die wir uns gestern angesehen haben, hat berichtet, dass ein Großteil der Wichtel verschwunden war, bevor er sie zum Überwintern einsammeln konnte. Es scheint einen Wilderer zu geben."

„Und Shacklebolt hat uns geschickt, weil …?"

„Dich hat er geschickt, weil du sein bester Mann für alles bist. Und mich, weil ich ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt habe."

„Du wolltest diesen Auftrag bekommen? Warum?"

Sie seufzte und schob ihr Besteck auf dem Teller zurecht.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand und den hoffnungsvollen Blick, den sie ihm unter gesenkten Lidern zuwarf. Ohne den ablenkenden Körperkontakt hatte er wieder ein besseres Gespür für seine Umgebung, und er hatte bemerkt, dass eine der Kellnerinnen den unbesetzten Tisch schräg neben ihnen bereits zum dritten Mal abwischte. Seine Gesichtszüge in eine unbeteiligte Maske verwandelnd, kehrte er zum Gespräch zurück.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum es bei den Deutschen niemanden gibt, der das untersuchen kann."

Sie sah kurz auf, bevor sie den Blick wieder senkte.

„Ich glaube, der deutsche Minister hat mit Kingsley noch eine Rechnung offen, die er nur zu gern begleichen will. Irgendetwas mit Flüchtlingen und fremder Magie, denen er die Einreise verweigert oder so. Ehrlich gesagt, war es mir nicht so wichtig", antwortete sie brüsk. Die Leichtigkeit, die seit dem Vorabend zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war unvermittelt einer gedrückten Stimmung gewichen. Severus fragte sich, warum das Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht verschwunden war, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nichts tun. Er hatte einen Verdacht, dem er nachgehen musste. Mit geübter Geste ließ er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten, so dass die Spitze verborgen in seiner Handfläche lag.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Hermione hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah ihn fragend an.

Ohne ihr zu antworten winkte er das Mädchen herbei, das nun den Nebentisch neu eindeckte.

„Ich hätte gerne noch etwas Tee."

* * *

Hermione beäugte seine noch halbvolle Tasse und schwieg. Unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, bis das Mädchen sich mit seiner Bestellung näherte.

„Jedenfalls – du glaubst also auch, dass ein Wilderer für das Verschwinden der Kranzlinge verantwortlich ist?", fragte er und bemühte sich, das deutsche Wort korrekt auszusprechen. So kam er nicht in den Genuss, das hübsche Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er die Wichtel Wrestlings nannte. Sein Versprecher hatte das Zeug dazu, sich zum wiederkehrenden Spaß zu entwickeln, doch ihre unbeschwerte Zeit schien vorbei zu sein. Er bedauerte die Rückkehr zur Professionalität, die Hermione gewählt hatte.

„Pscht!", mahnte sie, doch das Mädchen hatte ihn eindeutig bereits gehört. „Aber ja, das glaube ich." Hermione lächelte ihr kühl zu, als sie mit zitternden Händen den Tee abstellte. Das Porzellan klapperte. „Außer dem einen in unserem Zimmer habe ich – was ist?"

Die Kellnerin stand noch an ihrem Tisch und wrang ihre Hände vor der schwarzen Arbeitskleidung, die sie blässlich und krank wirken ließ.

„Ich bräuchte noch Ihre Zimmernummer, Madam."

Severus hörte ihrem guten Englisch an, dass sie vermutlich jedes Wort ihres Gesprächs verstanden hatte, während sie den Tisch unnötig geputzt hatte. Er sah ihr hinterher, als sie sich schließlich hastig entfernte. Die Bewegung seiner Hand blieb Hermione verborgen, die nachdenklich auf den See sah. Sie schien bedrückt zu sein, doch als sie ihn ansah, war ihre Miene entschlossen.

„Es gibt im ganzen Saal keinen einzigen Kranzling. Ich habe einen Zauber entwickelt, der mir ihre Anwesenheit zeigt, und ich wette, dass es, außer in unserem Zimmer, keinen im gesamten Schloss gibt. Ich habe da so ein Gefühl."

Ein Gefühl hatte Severus auch, und das hatte nichts mit den Wichteln zu tun. Er spürte, dass das, was er mit Hermione geteilt hatte, zwischen seinen Fingern zerrann, und er befürchtete, dass die gemeinsame Nacht nur das Resultat weihnachtlicher Sentimentalität war. Wenn sie den Auftrag erfüllt hätten, wäre alles beim alten. Hermione würde ihn nicht mehr anlächeln, er würde sich ihr nicht mehr öffnen. Sie schien bereits zu bereuen. Ihre Freundschaft war zerstört.

„Lass uns gehen."

Er stand abrupt auf und schritt davon, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen. Er musste die Mauern um sein Herz erneuern, die sie niedergerissen hatte, und er fühlte sich klein und verletzbar. Niemand durfte erfahren, wie leicht man seinen Stolz brechen konnte.

* * *

Hermione war nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Als sie in den langen Flur einbogen, der zu ihrem Zimmer führte, sah Severus am anderen Ende eine Figur durch die Tür huschen. Sein Verdacht erhärtete sich, denn die Figur war in das Schwarz des Restaurantpersonals gekleidet. Das Mädchen, das ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte, schien etwas zu verbergen. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie verschwinden gesehen hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, wäre sie sogar in das Verschwinden der Wreathlings verwickelt. Er beschleunigte seinen Gang.

„Snape! Warte!"

Er ließ die Zimmertür für sie offen und fragte sich, wie er so schnell wieder zu Snape werden konnte. In seinem Kopf war sie Hermione und würde es bleiben. Er begrüßte den Schmerz der Ablehnung wie einen alten Bekannten. Es war vermessen von ihm, anzunehmen, dass er ein wenig Zuneigung und Wärme in seinem Leben haben könnte. Niemals würde sich eine junge, hübsche Frau wie Hermione an ihn binden. Ihre Aktivitäten im noch ungemachten Bett waren die Folge eines Fehlurteils auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Er war wieder einmal ein Fehler, den eine Gryffindor begangen hatte. Er tauge nicht als Freund und nicht als Bettgefährte. Jeder Versuch, das zu ändern, war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Severus stellte sich nicht einmal mehr die Frage, wie es zu Hermiones enthusiastischer Beteiligung in der Nacht gekommen war, als er die leere Stelle auf der Fensterbank sah.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermione die Tür schloss, aktivierte er den zweiten Teil des Verfolgungszaubers, mit dem er das Mädchen belegt hatte. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen und sich dann wieder in die Einsamkeit unter Hogwarts' Bediensteten und dem Lehrerkollegium flüchten.

„Komm mit." Er griff nach Hermiones Hand und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber, der seinem Unterbewusstsein das Apparationsziel vorgab. Mit Ziel, Willen und Bedacht begann die Welt, um ihn zu wirbeln. Erst als er wieder auf sicheren Füßen stand, bemerkte er, dass er nicht länger Hermiones Hand hielt.

Er war allein.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sein erster Instinkt war es, ins Hotelzimmer zurückzukehren. Dort würde er wahlweise Hermione anschreien oder sie umarmen und nicht mehr loslassen. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht festgehalten? Er war auf ihre Mitarbeit angewiesen, und es war klar, dass er etwas gefunden hatte, das sie weiterbringen würde. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm vertraute. Weshalb war sie nicht an seinem Arm geblieben? Es konnte nur ihr Gryffindorstolz sein, der ihr verbot, sich ihm anzuschließen, nachdem ihre Freundschaft zerstört war. Severus seufzte und unterdrückte den Instinkt.

Er hatte sich – und Hermione – noch im Hotelzimmer mit einem Desillusionierungszauber belegt, deshalb konnte er sich unbemerkt umsehen. Er stand in einer Wohnung, die die wenigen Möbel kaum fassen konnte. Neben ihm befand sich ein offener Durchgang zur Küche. Er selbst befand sich in einem Wohnzimmer, das wegen des vielen Mülls kaum als solches zu erkennen war. Es stank nach Zigaretten und ungewaschener Wäsche. Der Geruch von Tannennadeln tat sein möglichstes, diesen Gestank zu überdecken, doch er scheiterte. Severus bewegte sich langsam durch den Raum, in dem er stand. Wenn er zu schnelle Bewegungen machte, würde er trotz Desillusionierungszauber entdeckt werden, weil die Luft um ihn herum flimmerte. Er schien allein zu sein, doch er hatte keine Zweifel, dass das Mädchen, das sie im Hotel belauscht hatte, in der Nähe sein musste. Der Verfolgungszauber war nicht störanfällig.

Tatsächlich hörte er aus dem Nebenraum leise Geräusche und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, bevor er sich zum Türrahmen schlich. Außerdem waren das Geschrei einer Frau und das antwortende Gebrüll eines Mannes zu hören. Ein Kind weinte leise, doch da sich diese Szenen nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihm abspielten, ignorierte er sie. Das leise Ploppen einer Apparation ließ ihn jedoch herumwirbeln. Er konnte niemanden sehen und wurde misstrauisch. Jemand, der sich beim Eintreffen an einem Ort nicht zeigte und zu erkennen gab, hatte zumeist keine guten Absichten. Ein Schimmer zeigte ihm, wo sich der Neuankömmling befand, und Severus zögerte nicht.

„Expelliarmus", zischte er. „Petrificus Totalus."

Er fing den hellen Zauberstab, der durch die Luft flog, und steckte ihn ein. Den getarnten Körper seines Besitzers ließ er zunächst an Ort und Stelle liegen.

* * *

Es gab keine Tür, die ins nächste Zimmer führte, sondern einen billigen Vorhang aus Kunststoffschnüren, hinter denen er die Umrisse eines Menschen erkannte. Entschlossen hob er seine Tarnung auf und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Hinter sich hörte er ein Keuchen, doch kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, umgab ihn Frieden und Ruhe. Der Gestank der Armut, der ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerte, verblasste, und Severus fühlte sich wohl. Das Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. In den Händen trug es noch das Tannengesteck aus dem Hotelzimmer.

Im gesamten Raum waren Adventskränze, Tannengebinde und weihnachtliche Gestecke aufgestellt. Sie bedeckten jede gerade Oberfläche: Regalbretter, den Tisch, sogar das Bett. Severus wusste instinktiv, dass jedes davon eine Vielzahl Wreathlings beherbergte. Die Atmosphäre war schrecklich friedlich.

In bester Lehrermanier verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ab. Niemand sonst war im Raum und das Mädchen war leicht in Schach zu halten. Sie war etwa siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt und galt somit in beiden Welten als volljährig, doch Armut und Vernachlässigung ließen sie jünger aussehen. Es war nur der Anwesenheit der vielen Wreathlings geschuldet, dass sie nicht vor Angst zitterte. Severus fragte sich, warum er nicht wütender war, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass die Wichtel auch die negative Energie, die von ihm ausging, wie ein Schwamm aufsaugten. Beinahe hätte er nachgegeben und sich entspannt, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass diese Viecher mit ihren Glückseligkeitsausdünstungen dafür verantwortlich waren, dass Hermione gegen ihren Willen mit ihm geschlafen hatte, und der Zorn kehrte zurück.

„Nun?", fragte er, als das Mädchen immer noch schwieg.

Sie presste das Gesteck beschützend an sich.

„Ich wollte doch nur ein schönes Weihnachtsfest."

Von jenseits des Vorhangs ertönte gedämpftes Stöhnen und Gepolter. Dann stand plötzlich eine Frau im Türrahmen.

„Severus!", schimpfte Hermione. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du hast mich gescho – oh." Ihre Tirade brach ab und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, als sie den Raum betrat, und Severus kämpfte gegen die Versuchung, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, an. Er schlüpfte hinter die eiskalte Schale, die er während seiner Zeit als Doppelagent erschaffen hatte, und atmete erleichtert auf. Weder Hermione noch die Friedenswichtel konnten ihm etwas anhaben.

„Sie haben die Wreathlings gestohlen!" Sie war noch immer aufgeregt und ihre Brust hob sich unter hektischen Atemzügen, als sie die Situation erfasste. Severus wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass sie ihn gefunden hatte. Sie hatte höchstwahrscheinlich den Zauber zur Anwesenheitserkennung mit einem wegweisenden Spruch verbunden. Hermione war ihm in seiner Intelligenz ebenbürtig. Er zwang sich, aufmerksam zu bleiben.

„Wie bitte?" Das Mädchen schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Keinen Alkohol, oh nein! Sie hören sie doch!" Sie deutete auf die verschlossene Tür zum Nebenzimmer, durch die das streitende Paar zu hören war. „Und wenn sie betrunken sind, ist es noch schlimmer."

Severus und Hermione tauschten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Miss…?"

„Melanie Mark." Sie schrumpfte unter seinem Starren noch ein wenig mehr.

„Miss Mark." Er belohnte ihre Kooperation, indem er die Intensität seines Blickes ein wenig minderte. „Wir sind wegen der Wreathlings hier, wegen der Kranzlinge." Er hatte sich an eine von Lucius' Gesellschaften erinnert und glaubte zu wissen, wo das Missverständnis lag. Bei dieser Gelegenheit, noch vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords, hatte Lucius seine Gäste stolz durch seinen Weinkeller geführt und mit den erlesenen und seltenen Tropfen aus aller Herren Länder geprahlt. Die junge Hexe, die eingeschüchtert vor ihnen stand, hatte ein englisches mit einem ähnlich klingenden deutschen Wort verwechselt. Dadurch hatten sie Informationen erhalten, die sie der Lösung des Rätsels näherbrachten. Severus konnte sich eines befriedigten Grinsens nicht erwehren, bevor er sich weiter in seinen Panzer zurückzog.

„Wir müssen uns dringend unterhalten, Miss Mark. Müssten Sie nicht eigentlich arbeiten?"

„Doch, aber …"

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir kehren ins Hotel zurück", unterbrach er sie harsch. Er musste aus dieser Wreathling-verseuchten Umgebung heraus und griff sowohl nach ihrem als auch nach Hermiones Arm, um sie ins Schloss zu apparieren.

* * *

Beide ließen ihn sofort los, nachdem er sie per Apparation in das Hotelzimmer gebracht hatte.

„Meinen Zauberstab!", fauchte Hermione. Severus überlegte, ob er eine Show daraus machen sollte, ihn aus der Tasche seines Jacketts zu holen, doch sie schien zu wütend zu sein, um sie gefahrlos ärgern zu können, deshalb reichte er ihr den Stab wortlos. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich von Hermiones Verhalten verletzt zu fühlen. Das würde er später tun, wenn sie den Auftrag abgeschlossen hatten und er vor dem Kamin in seinem Quartier in Hogwarts säße, den Whiskey tränke, den Minerva ihm vorzeitig zu Weihnachten geschenkt hätte, und in Selbstmitleid versänke. Eines nach dem anderen, dachte er und grinste freudlos.

Ohne die Vielzahl an Wreathlings, die sie in der Wohnung umgeben hatten, verwandelte sich Miss Mark in ein Häuflein Elend. Severus hatte wenig Mitleid mit ihr. Sie war eine Diebin und für das Unglück vieler Hexen und Zauberer verantwortlich. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr. Sie schien unter seinem Blick immer kleiner zu werden.

„Ist Ihnen überhaupt bewusst, was sie angerichtet haben?" Er erhob seine Stimme nicht, doch das gefährliche Flüstern hatte schon manchen seiner Schüler überzeugt, zu gestehen. Miss Mark dagegen sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe doch nur die Kranzlinge mitgenommen. Es geht ihnen gut und im Januar lasse ich sie wieder frei."

Sie war ehrlich verwirrt. Ihre Körpersprache verriet, dass sie nicht log. Severus war fassungslos.

„Sie haben sie nur mitgenommen", echote er und holte tief Luft, um dem Mädchen das Ausmaß seiner Tat darzulegen. Ein Ellenbogen traf ihn in die Seite und er funkelte Hermione an. Sie starrte wütend zurück.

„Miss Mark – darf ich Melanie sagen?"

Das Mädchen nickte und sah Hermione hoffnungsvoll an. Severus erkannte, dass sie zwischen mütterlichen Instinkten und professionellem Denken hin- und hergerissen war. Er unterdrückte ein Schnauben, doch er trat mental einen Schritt zurück und überließ ihr die Führung in dieser Situation. Mit verwirrten, weinenden Kindern hatte er noch nie gut umgehen können. Mit morbider Faszination stellte er fest, dass die Therapeutin in Hermione gewann, und fragte sich, ob sie in ihren Kindern auch erst die Patienten und danach ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut sah.

„Warum hast du die Kranzlinge mitgenommen, Melanie?"

„Ich wollte ein friedliches Weihnachtsfest. Sie haben doch gesehen und gehört, wie es bei uns zu Hause ist."

„In der Tat."

Hermione schoss ihm erneut einen wütenden Blick zu, doch Miss Mark schien seine Bemerkung nicht gehört zu haben. Ihr Redefluss wurde nur davon unterbrochen, dass sie ab und zu die Nase hochzog. Severus schauderte wegen des schniefenden Geräusches und der schlechten Manieren, die sie zeigte.

„Mein Freund hat mir die Nester gezeigt. Erst habe ich nur ein paar Kranzlinge geholt, doch es hat nicht geholfen. Je mehr Kranzlinge ich hatte, umso schlimmer erschien mir dagegen der Streit meiner Eltern."

„Ein Teufelskreis", pflichtete Hermione ihr bei.

Severus war noch nicht zufrieden. Das Mädchen hatte durch ihre Dummheit den Tod mehrerer Menschen verursacht. Sie sollte erfahren, was sie angerichtet hatte, und die vollen Konsequenzen einer Strafe tragen. Doch Hermione war offensichtlich anderer Meinung.

„Wir suchen uns einen Raum, in dem wir alles besprechen können." Ihm war klar, dass dieses Uns ihn nicht einschloss, noch bevor sie weitersprach. „Kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass Melanies Abwesenheit nicht auffällt?"

„Selbstverständlich." Er überwand sich und tat ihr den Gefallen: „Granger."

* * *

Die Lichter des Schlosses hießen ihn willkommen, als Severus wenige Stunden später den Weg vom Apparationspunkt zu den Eingangstüren Hogwarts' erklomm. Aus dem Schornstein von Hagrids Hütte quoll Rauch und er hörte Fang bellen, bevor laute, knirschende Geräusche erklangen. Es war wohl Fütterungszeit. In der Dämmerung ging Severus den Weg, der ihm so vertraut war. Selten war er dabei so schweren Herzens gewesen. Mit jedem Schritt schien er sich weiter von Hermione zu entfernen, dabei war es doch eigentlich umgekehrt. Sie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und er sollte wütend auf sie sein. Die Narbe an seinem Hals juckte, wie jedes Mal, wenn er großem Stress ausgesetzt war. Es würde ihn nicht überraschen, dass sie wieder aufbräche. Das war ein weiteres Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg. Naginis Gift hatte sein Blut und seine Zellen verändert, und bis vor kurzem hatte er auch gedacht, dass die Schlange sein Herz vergiftet hatte. Doch dann war er unter den Einfluss dieser elenden Wichtel geraten und hatte sich erlaubt zu fühlen und zu hoffen, und nun wusste er, dass mit seinem Herzen alles in Ordnung war. Abgesehen davon, dass es schmerzte und sein Inneres in eine große Masse an Schwermut verwandelt hatte.

Minerva würde wissen, dass er aus Deutschland zurückgekehrt war. Die Schutzbanne, die das Schloss umgaben, hielten gleichzeitig den Schulleiter darüber auf dem Laufenden, wer kam und wer ging. Seit ein paar Jahren wurden auch Besucher toleriert, die sich nicht angemeldet hatten. Ganz anders war es dagegen gewesen, als Severus Schulleiter war. Er hatte die Banne angepasst, damit niemand durch die Tore und äußeren Grenzen dringen konnte, der nicht von ihm oder Filch eingelassen wurde. Nur über den Tunnel, der in den Raum der Wünsche führte, hatte er keine Kontrolle. Der Hausmeister hatte sich damals als mürrischer, aber treuer Gehilfe erwiesen und Severus hatte sich oft gefragt, ob er von Albus mehr erfahren hatte als sein alter Freund ihn glauben machen wollte. Noch bis zu diesem Tag verband die beiden Männer eine widerwillige Freundschaft, obwohl sie sich nur darin äußerte, dass sie sich nicht wie Luft behandelten, wenn sie auf den Fluren aneinander vorbei liefen.

Tatsächlich wartete Minerva in der Eingangshalle auf ihn, doch ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte, um sie den taktischen Rückzug antreten zu lassen. Als Severus die Treppen hinabstieg, freute er sich regelrecht darauf, in der Einsamkeit seiner Räume wütend auf die Welt zu sein.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Severus die Augen auf und kniff sie sofort wieder zusammen, als er mit Minervas Kopf in den grünen Flammen seines Kamins konfrontiert wurde.

„Severus!", mahnte sie und klang, als versuchte sie seit längerem, ihn zu wecken. „Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro!"

Er knurrte zur Antwort und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als er den grünen Schimmer nicht mehr wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Rücken schmerzte, weil er in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen war, und er hatte einen Kater. Mühsam stand er auf. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Minerva wollte einen Bericht über die letzten Tage bekommen, so wie es zur Tradition geworden war. Sobald er von einer Mission, auf die ihn Shacklebolt geschickt hatte, zurückgekehrt war, würde sie ihn mit neugierigen Fragen nerven, bis er nachgab. Sie war schlimmer als Albus, doch er tat ihr den Gefallen, weil er es wollte, nicht weil er es musste. Dieser Unterschied war ihm bewusst. Er hatte jederzeit die Möglichkeit, sich zurückzuziehen und sie auszuschließen.

Severus hatte auf einen Ausnüchterungstrank verzichtet, weil er der Meinung war, dass er sich seinen Kater verdient hatte, und jeder Schritt sandte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Kopf. Endlich hatte er die Gargoyles passiert und ließ sich wenig elegant auf den Stuhl fallen, nachdem die selbstdrehende Wendeltreppe eine wirkliche Herausforderung für seinen Magen dargestellt hatte.

* * *

„Nun?"

„Auftrag erledigt."

In dem Bemühen, das Zittern ihrer Hände zu kontrollieren, verschränkte Minerva die Finger miteinander. Er hatte gelernt, nicht wegzusehen und ihre Schwäche zu akzeptieren. Minerva sah ihn streng an.

„Komm mir nicht so, Severus. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Äh." Er war verwirrt, doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, eine eloquente Antwort zu formulieren.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr erfolgreich wart, weil Hermione mir bereits Bericht erstattet hat. Daher weiß ich auch, dass du dich wie der letzte Blödmann benommen hast und einfach abgehauen bist!"

Eine kalte Hand legte sich um sein Herz, das seinen Bemühungen zum Trotz noch immer fühlte. Er fragte sich, ob er gerade Minervas oder Hermiones Einschätzung seiner selbst zu hören bekam, doch dann kam er zu dem Schloss, dass es keinen Unterschied machte. Er hatte versagt und die Frau verloren, in die er sich ver-

Er sperrte diesen Gedanken hinter einen ducken Okklumentikwall, bevor er ihn zu Ende denken konnte.

„Darüber bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig"; spie er.

Minerva seufzte, ließ das Thema jedoch fallen.

„Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass ihr erfolgreich wart. Die Wreahtlings sind bereits auf die Zaubererhaushalte verteilt worden. Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was diese kleinen Wesen für uns tun!"

Das ist es, dachte Severus bitter. Sie hatten ihm einen Traum gegeben, der niemals Realität werden dürfen hätte. Sie hatten ihn einen weiteren Fehler begehen lassen, der in die Waagschale seines Lebens geworfen würde. Selbst in seinen Tagen als Voldemorts Spion hatte er sich nie einer Frau aufgedrängt und bei dem grauenvollen Treiben seiner Waffenbrüder Unfähigkeit vorgetäuscht. Er schämte sich, weil er nicht stark genug für sie beide gewesen war.

„Laut Hermione gab es einen Geheimnisverrat durch die Familie der Hüter der Wreathlings. Nur so konnten die tragischen Ereignisse ihren Lauf nehmen." Minerva seufzte erneut. „Sie hat einen Weg gefunden, alles diskret zu regeln. Das Mädchen trägt nicht die volle Schuld. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tat."

„Es ist tragisch, wie viel Wissen untergeht. Nur die reinen Zauberfamilien bewahren die Traditionen noch. Miss Mark weiß nichts von dem Ausmaß ihrer Tat", pflichtete er ihr widerwillig bei. „Trotzdem sollte sie eine gerechte Strafe bekommen, aber Hermione sieht das wohl anders." Die Erwähnung ihres Namens ließ die kalte Hand fester zugreifen und Severus ging zum Angriff über. „Kein Wunder, sie ist immerhin auch eine Muggelgeborene."

Minerva sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Missbilligung an.

„Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Diese Vorurteile haben dich schon einmal dein Glück gekostet."

Abrupt stand er auf.

„Wenn das dann alles wäre, Schulleiterin?"

Severus kochte vor Wut. Minerva hatte kein Recht, so mit ihm zu reden. Hätte sie damals die Clique um Potter besser unter Kontrolle gehabt, wäre er nicht in die Fänge der Ideologie geraten, die Lucius Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum in schillerndsten Farben anpries.

„Nein, mein Junge", sagte Minerva betrübt. „Du kannst gehen."

Er wusste, dass er ihr gegenüber unfair war. Es war nicht allein ihre schuld gewesen. De mortuis nihil nisi bene. Toten durfte man nichts Böses nachsagen, abgesehen höchstens von Voldemort persönlich. So war er erzogen worden und deshalb war Minerva die einzige, gegen die sich sein Groll noch richten konnte. Er wusste auch, dass die endgültige Verantwortung für seine Entscheidungen bei ihm lag. Damals war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, dem Locken der Dunklen Kräfte zu widerstehen, genauso wie er es nicht geschafft hatte, die Gefährlichkeit der Wreathlings zu erkennen. Er war in ihren Bann geraten und die Folgen für ihn waren ähnlich verheerend wie an dem Tag am See. Er hatte den einzigen Menschen verloren, mit dem er eine Freundschaft auf Augenhöhe führen konnte.

* * *

Es war das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Ferien, deshalb erschreckte Severus auf dem Weg durch die Flure und Hallen nur wenige Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen. Er konnte niemandem Punkte abziehen, da Minerva ihm verboten hatte, Gründe wie „panischer Blick" oder „Stolpern" dafür heranzuziehen, also hatte er noch kein Ventil für seine schlechte Laune gefunden, als er vor dem Eingang zu seinen Gemächern eine schmale Gestalt sehen sah. Nur deshalb war er nicht sein übliches beherrschtes Selbst, sondern ließ Hermione in seine Räume, statt sie einfach stehen zu lassen.

„Du!" Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Oberkörper, kaum dass die schwere Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Hermiones Augen blitzten wütend und es gab ihm einen Stich, nicht mehr die Zuneigung für ihn darin zu sehen. Er umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner, damit sie ihn wenigstens körperlich nicht verletzte. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!" Ich dachte, wir wären – aber nein, du bist der große Severus Snape, der niemanden braucht und andere zurücklässt und auf ihren Gefühlen herumtrampelt! Ich dachte wirklich, dass ich dir wichtig wäre!" Sie unterstrich die Interpunktion mit dem Versuch, ihren Finger wieder in seine Brust zu stechen.

Ihre wütende Rede traf Severus nicht unvorbereitet, doch er hatte mit anderen Vorwürfen gerechnet.

„Hermione." Er knurrte an dem Klumpen aus Ärger, Unverständnis und allen anderen Gefühlen vorbei, der seinen Hals eng werden ließ. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Was ich -?" Ihre braunen Augen wurden groß, dann wieder wütend. „Ich will, dass du dazu stehst, was geschehen ist! Himmel, Severus, ich verlange ja nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst. Aber eine Erklärung wäre nett, damit ich weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe!"

Wenn eine frau behauptete, keine Entschuldigung zu wollen, dann war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall. Severus wusste das. Er wusste aber auch, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen konnte. So schrecklich es auch war, sie ausgenutzt zu haben, konnte er doch nicht sagen, dass es ihm leid täte. Er bereute nicht, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, dass er ihren Körper mit seinen Fingern und seinem Mund erkundet, die Weichheit ihrer Haut bestaunt, die Hände in ihren unmöglichen Haaren vergraben und sich in ihr verloren hatte. Er bereute, dass er sich an sie verloren hatte.

Schließlich erkannte er, dass sie noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Hermione." Er konnte es nicht lassen, ihren Namen zu sagen, denn er befürchtete, dass dies seine letzte Gelegenheit dazu wäre. „Das waren nicht wir. Du warst nicht du selbst, als wir… daran sind nur diese verdammten Wrestlings schuld!" In seinem Bemühen, sich zu erklären und wenigstens die Freundschaft zu retten, die ihn mit Hermione verband, bemerkte er seinen Versprecher nicht einmal. Hermione lachte nicht. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und Severus bedauerte den Verlust des armseligen Körperkontakts, während er gleichzeitig beunruhigt registrierte, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht länger wütend, sondern entschlossen aussah. Es würde ihr nichts entgegensetzen, wenn sie ihn verhexen wollte, doch er hoffte, dass sie es schnell hinter sich brächte.

* * *

„Die Wreathlings sind schuld? Severus?" Sie trat einige Schritte zurück und sah ihn prüfend an. Ihm gefiel das Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen wollte, ganz und gar nicht, und er wappnete sich gegen den Angriff.

„Moment." Der Angriff kam nicht. „Lass mich das richtig verstehen: Du denkst, ich bin wütend, weil du mit mir geschlafen hast?"

Er nickte und versuchte, nicht zu erröten, weil ihm ihre direkte Formulierung die Erinnerung wieder vor Augen stehen ließ.

„Du denkst, die Wreathlings haben bewirkt, dass ich mich aufs Bett gelegt und an England gedacht habe? Dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen wollte, aber die Wichtel mich irgendwie dazu gebracht haben?"

Wieder konnte er nur nicken und hoffte, dass sie endlich den Zauberstab ziehen würde. Er schämte sich und konnte damit nicht umgehen. Es wäre leichter zu ertragen, wenn er die Konsequenzen seiner Tat körperlich tragen könnte.

Zu seiner Bestürzung begann Hermione zu lachen. Sie lachte so sehr, dass sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste, bevor sie sich auf seine Couch fallen ließ.

„Komm her!" Sie tätschelte den Platz neben sich und er folgte gehorsam wie ein Hund. „Ich werde dich nicht verhexen."

Er konnte sich trotzdem nicht entspannen. So dicht neben ihr zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass er sie nicht berühren durfte, weil er sie verloren hatte, war schrecklich. Severus widerstand dem Drang, sich wie ein Schuljunge auf seine Hände zu setzen, damit sie nicht wanderten.

„Mein lieber Severus, ich möchte etwas klarstellen. Wreathlings leben von negativer Energie. Sie verbreiten Frieden. Sie verändern nicht – nicht, hörst du – Gefühle oder spiegeln falsche Tatsachen vor."

Er nickte, betrachtete den abgewetzten Teppich vor dem Sofa und fragte sich, warum er zuließ, dass sie mit ihm redete wie mit einem kleinen Kind.

„Kann es sein, dass ich zu subtil für dich war?"

„Wovon redest du, zur Hölle?" Seine Stimme klang rauh im Vergleich zu Hermiones melodischem Lachen. Sie rückte näher zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte die Tränke für meine Patienten nicht selbst brauen? Glaubst du, Shacklebolt traut dir nicht zu, im Alleingang für ihn zu arbeiten? Hast du wirklich nicht gemerkt, dass wir uns nicht zufällig die Hotelzimmer teilen mussten?"

Sie flüsterte ein wenig atemlos, und die Härchen an Severus' Nacken richteten sich auf. Er schluckte nervös, doch sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, um zu antworten.

„Ich brauche dich nicht, Severus." Er zuckte von ihr weg, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Hermione wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben. Ihre Worte waren nur Schall und Rauch gewesen.

„Ich will dich."

Moment.

„Was?", krächzte er. Die Welt schien um ihn herum unterzugehen, während er versuchte, zu begreifen, was sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht. „Wie bitte?"

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen hob Hermione die Hände in die Luft.

„Du bist so ein sturer Esel, Severus! Mach doch die Augen auf und benutze deinen Verstand, auf den du so stolz bist!"

Beschimpfungen waren gut. Beschimpfungen waren sicher. Er könnte sich den Rest seines Lebens von ihr beschimpfen lassen, denn dann wäre sie bei ihm. Trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als fehlte ihm das letzte Puzzleteil.

„Was?"

„Um Himmels willen!", fauchte Hermione, und dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und noch bevor er verstand, was passierte, küsste sie ihn und er küsste sie wieder und die Wut und der Ärger verpufften.

* * *

„Du willst mich?", hakte er ungläubig nach, als sie schließlich zurück zur Gegenwart fanden. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand brachte er das Feuer im Kamin dazu, höher zu lodern. Hermione zitterte leicht vor Kälte, und er breitete die Decke über ihnen aus, während sie eng aneinander geschmiegt in die Flammen sahen. Sein Sofa war eindeutig zu schmal und unbequem, doch nichts in der Welt brächte ihn jetzt dazu, aufzustehen.

Sie lachte, noch immer atemlos von den Höhen, die sie gemeinsam erklommen hatten, und schob sich tiefer in seine Arme.

„Wie kann ein intelligenter Mann wie du nur so blind sein?"

„Vielleicht hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so subtil vorgehst. Du warst immerhin in Gryffindor", stichelte er, doch er nahm seinen Worten die Schärfe, indem er die weiche Haut an ihrem Bauch streichelte. Hermione streckte sich unter seiner Berührung wohlig wie eine Katze, und er stellte fest, dass er nicht so müde war, wie er dachte. Severus lachte leise und beobachtete fasziniert, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Schultern und Armen ausbreitete.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich alles richtig verstanden habe", flüsterte er. Hermione drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn ungläubig an. Er erlaubte sich ein winziges Lächeln. „Vielleicht solltest du es mir noch einmal erklären."

Und das tat sie.

Ausführlich und mehrmals, bis jeder schlechte Gedanke und jeder Protest verschwunden war.

Ganz ohne Wrestling.

Naja. Fast.

* * *

.


End file.
